


Insanity's Confusion. (Medic x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Muliple Love interests, Romance, Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(FORMALLY: A Long Way from Home [Medic x Reader]-- renamed for better searching) Your brother Scout offers you a visit at the HQ while the teams are on cease-fire. During your visit you meet Medic, the German support head of the team; really the only support. That's when things get very hot.<br/>(Updating)<br/>(CURRENTLY NO SMUT AS OF 9/13/16 -- tags: eventual smut, if you want instant then read a smut shot it's a developing romance/smut story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who was a fan of "The Bar Next Door" I apologize that it was deleted, it wasn't at the quality i was aiming for, i was rushing and running out of material. This is my better attempt at such a story.

You were at home reading the postcards Scout was sending you from his new work. Past the greetings and personal reports, you came across one different from the rest. Almost like an invitation. "Hey Sis! It's been a while, have you been getting my cards? If you get this, tell Ma i said Hi and I miss her. Anyway, since the teams are on a Cease Fire for a couple of months (reportedly) i thought i'd buy you a train ticket down here for a visit! I set up your room and i'm sure the guys will be excited to meet a member of my family! Don't take much notice if they come off lacking any prudence, Couple have some wives back home but when you're both single or away from home you get a little deprived. They won't do nothing to ya though, not on my watch. Hope to see ya sis!" and with that you looked into the envelope to find a train ticket for a 1 straight way pass to his work area. You weren't doing anything exciting so this was a great opportunity to possibly make some friends and see your brother. You excitedly run to your mother remembering to deliver Scout's message before going on about the trip. With her approval you packed your needed belongings for tomorrow.

You wait at the train station at the time stamped on the ticket. It arrives and you depart, passing by lush fields of green grass and various flowers, hills and valleys with gorgeous mountain backdrops that faded inro grey. The trip was 2 days long and the train was the fancy ones with individual rooms and service. On the last day the sky was growing darker and darker as dusk fell. Upon your arrival, it was hitting 10 o'clock PM. You began for the address listed on the ticket. After 2 hours of walking you finally arrived at a large building parading the signs "RED - Reliable Excavation Demolition" at the front. This building was that 2 hour walk from the town in the middle of a dense forest area, deductively assuming it was for camouflage purposes. You came up to a set of double steel doors you assumed was the entrance since there was a hand made door mat reading: "Bug Off"; in lovely cursive sewing. You gave a loud knock and continued to admire the craftsmanship of the door mat. You were jolted back when you heard the door creek open and a man wearing a hat bigger than his head covering his eyes peeked through the sliver of the open door. "State your buisness or be obliterated by lasers!" His laughable militarian talk yelped out. You winced a bit when he screeched, and began. "I'm here for Scout, i'm his sister." You gave a polite smile as he starred for a moment before yelling "SCOUT!" at the top of his lungs making you plug your ears. "YOUR SISTER IS HERE!" he continued to scream. A moment later you heard a familiar voice insult the man, "Move it block head!" the door was swung open and there stood your brother. The man who was screaming seemed startled and began to back out of view. Scout gave a big grin, "Hey you made it! It's really late you know...so a couple of the guys are already asleep but this dumb nut over here probably woke them back up. Though if you don't count 8 men assume some are asleep." He said as he began to take your luggage. You followed him inside where he took you to a small room. There was a tiny bathroom with no shower and a wall bed with a small bed-side table. "Home Sweet Home!" Your brother sang as he dropped your bags onto the already pulled down bed. "Come on out i'll show ya to the fella's" he waved for you to follow and you complied. Walking with him into another room where in the middle sat 7 men around a table playing cards and drinking. One was well dressed with a lit cigarette in his mouth, another was gigantic but with a relatively average sized head, another in complete fire resistant wear, another with an almost permanent frown, 5'Oclock shadow and a hat with fish hooks attached, The man who wore the helmet too big for his head, A man dressed as a construction worker, and a man with broad sholders and an eyepatch holding the largest bottle of alcohol at the table.

They all turned and looked at you and Scout. "Oh, the boy's finally got a girl!" eyepatch called out in a thick Scottish accent. The table grew in wild laughter and you visible saw Scout blush. "Hold it, Hold it, this is my sister you're talking to!" He defended crossing his arms and the laughter soon died down. "Sorry mate, it's just seeing you with the opposite sex isn't very imaginable." The scruffy one remarked, obviously Australian in his accent. The group laughed again and Scout huffed. You decided it was a good time to voice. "Well, hello everyone, my name is (y/n) and I am Scout's sister. I was invited to stay while you guys had cease fire." You spoke and the table grew quiet again. "Ah, so the boy was right, what a surprise." A french voice rang and the group chuckled. "The name's Demoman! Demo for short, nice to meet ya lass." Eyepatch spoke with a small raise of his bottle. "Call me Engie ma'am" The construction worker chimed. "Spy." the French man continued with a puff of his cigarette. "I am Heavy" the large man spoke. "Mmpf!" Gas man muffled and Scout whispered in your ear, "Pyro". You nodded and looked at the australian. He looked up slightly with his hat in the way and scoffed. "Sniper." he turned and looked at the man with the oversized hat. He looked around confused then to your gaze and jumped a bit. "Soldier ma'am!" he saluted and Sniper hit the back of his helmet. "No need to salute you dimwhit" he hissed. Scout looked around. "I guess Medic's asleep or in his lab" he said to himself as you looked over and cocked an eyebrow. He noticed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well i guess that's it for introductions, want to play a round of cards (y/n)?" he offered. You took a moment to think. "No thanks, it's pretty late and i'm tired so i'll see you all tomorrow." Demo snorted, "Late!? this is morning!" he gave an exhaling laugh while everyone chuckled. "Oh, well i'll see ya in the morning" Scout patted your back before heading to the table.

You exited the room and headed back down the hallway, so deep in thought you failed to see the man crossing the corner and bumped into him. Without any preparation your light body began to fall back from the impact before an arm grabbed yours and caught you before you and the floor made contact.

You looked up in dazzlement at the person who had saved you from a bump on your head to see a very handsome and tall man wearing a medical coat over formal wear. His jet black hair was slicked stylishly aside from a curl which clung to the rest trying not to fall. He had far more shadow than the earlier introduced Sniper but his slightly defined jawline and cheekbones were still visible. You assumed he was built, by the way he was barely holding onto your arm though he kept you still and steady. Your face flushed and he took out some small circle lense glasses and peered at you. "I thought you vere Scout!?" he gasped, raising you to your feet. "Vell i don't know how you got in here but you need to go." he said sternly. "N-no i'm Scout's sister! He let me stay while you guys were on cease fire, for a visit." You studdered out, fading away towards the end. "Oh! No wonder i took you for Scout. You're staying here? No surprise, Scout never gets permission." he sighed and adjusted his glasses with a finger back up onto his nose. "Have you met ze others?" he questioned and you nodded. "Oh, i'm very late then. I'm ze Medic. Very nice to meet you Fraulein." he placed one hand behind his back and another out towards you. You slowly placed your hand with his and shook. It was awkward for a moment as you starred at your hands connect. You felt as if there was a heavy gaze upon you, almost gawking. You then looked up to have him sudden clear his throat and adjust his tie with the hand once behind his back. "I must be going now...Guten Nacht." he said as she quickly walked away rubbing the back of his neck. You looked puzzled as you watched him enter through a large steel door before you turned back and began on your way back to your room. You sat down on your bed getting comfortable which was a comando state. After some freshinging up you felt it was time to finally sleep. You were now even more excited for the months to come believing you might have developed a crush. It was very small and innocent at the moment. You got cozy in bed and fell asleep.


	2. Admiration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiring the German doctor from a far your feelings and curiosity grow deeper. Are they returned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in a few dayss, busy with school. Chapter 3 will be out before 9/15/16

You woke in the morning to the smell of a classic American breakfast. Slowly getting out of bed and freshening up, you dressed up in a short sleeve shirt and shorts. Exiting the room and walking into the kitchen, you saw Engie was the culprit of such an alluring smell as he cooked Eggs, Pancakes and Bacon. 

Sitting at the table next to the kitchen were a couple of the currently awake men. Sniper, Pyro, Demo, Heavy and Medic. Demo seemed to have passed out with his head on the table, drool running out his open mouth. You cautiously walked over to sit in the seat across from the other men and conviently close to Medic as he was casually talking to Heavy. Once you sat down the noise from the chair alerted his gaze over and he adjusted his glasses. "Oh, Guten Morgan Lieben." he voice seemed loud due to the silence in the room and your still waking ears. "Good Morning Lady." Heavy greeted rubbing his bald head. You smiled, "Good Morning~." Medic smiled back looking away just a bit to hide his blush. You then noticed his brow end which cut and curved up sharply like the edge of a knife. His small oval eyes glowed a slate blue as he suddenly laughed as Heavy's howled, you continued to watch as he shook his head and wipped his face of the smile though still chuckling. His smile lines were in full view as his freshly shaved shadow hightened chiseled chin and showed his defined cheekbones. You're jolted back when you see a hand wave over your face. "Oh, i thought you fell asleep with your eyes opened" Sniper laughed and you furiously blushed. 

"Good Morning little lady!" you heard from behind as Engie came up and served you a plate. He gave a small nod as the men woke up to the close smell of food, "Guests first" his texan accent rang out his smile. "Oi why isn't the rest done!?" Sniper hissed, "My stomach's twisting up here" grunting he put his fist on the table which woke Demo. "My Scrumpy!" he snorted as he jolted up, rubbing his face as the rest of the table gave a laugh, taking into consideration the rest of the team sleeping. "You should lay off ze alcohol for a vhile Demo, ve vouldn't vant another accident again." Medic said with a smirk that drew into a laugh as she continued. "Oh that vas terrible!" he places a hand on Heavy's shoulder and looking at you for a moment before the rest of the men. "The night Demo came strumbling into my lab all the while he was p-!" he caught himself when Demo snarled at him with a clenched fist. He adjusted his glasses, "Vell i think ve should know vhat our bodies do after a bit too many." He chuckled patting Heavy's shoulder as Heavy followed. "Now all ya'll can lay off the smack, we have a quest here." Engie said coming over holding multiple plates, parallel to the look of a busy waitress. "Finally!" Sniper launched his arms up, Pyro excitedly clapping, Demo looking confused while Medic and Heavy turning formal for the arrival of their breakfast. As Engie served you began eating with the rest of the men, Engie sitting next to you. "I hope you're having a time here" he said politely. "I've only been technically a couple of hours but.." you blushed thinking of your new found interest in the German Doctor, "I believe i'll have a lot of fun" you said with a smile you gleamed to Engie. He gawked for a second before coughing, holding a hand to his face. "Well i'm..glad you're getting situated" he said a little off put beginning to eat. After a moment of silence between you two with the backdrop of table chatter, he spoke, "You can call me Dell." You looked at him, "That's a nice name, Dell." you repeated and with his name spoken from your lips he blushed lightly. "Well shucks (y/n)..that's flattering." he smiled while eating. Medic looked over as Heavy was distracted in talk, a little unnerved at the sight.

After breakfast, the men headed off while Medic lingered in the living room, leaving you and Dell in the kitchen. You were helping him clean up the table as he did the dishes. "So do you always do the cooking?" you asked looking over and he responded without looking up from his work, "Well yes, we wouldn't want another Pyro mystery meat night again.." he shivered. You giggled, imagining the dorky Pyro working in the kitchen. Dell stiffened a bit with your giggle and chuckled as well. "Glad you found that funny, though it wouldn't be if you tasted it." He smiled coming over with dry dishes. 

Medic was disrupted by your sudden interest in Engie. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair pretending to read a fishing magazine left behind my Sniper. He watched as Dell spoke, you laughed, responded all while cleaning -- with him. Medic's eyebrows cocked and eyes twitched with each laugh. Last night's meeting touched him a little, even enough to pay attention to you aside from the fact that you were the only girl in the building and a guest. You were different, with every recent test becoming the same and every experiment replicating the last your new presence infatuated him. After a while of lazily scanning the magazine while trying to intently listen in on your conversation, you were done.

You began walking out of the kitchen when you saw Medic reading from the corner of your eye. "Hey Medic! You're into fishing?" you questioned as he lowered the magazine with eyes wide, looking around. "Oh..yes yes! Very intriguing." he stumbled taking the magazine and throwing it behind him as he quickly got up and fixed himself. You were about ask another question when he interrupted as your mouth opened, "Vell i was vondering if you'd like to have a tour of the HQ!" he said cheerfully as he placed his hands behind his back. "Ah..s-" before you could finish he blurted in, "I mean you're staying for a couple of months Ja? Vhy not get to know your surroundings?" he grinned, this frivilous and almost bipolar part of him seemed to shine through. "Yes Medic, that'd be nice." you agreed and he came over patting your back. "Then vhy don't ve start now Fraulein?" he insisted. You agreed after a moment and as you and Medic headed off as he wildly grinned, Dell walked out the kitchen. "(y/n) i was wondering if you'd-" he began taking off his construction hat before noticing your recent departure. Looking down the hall at you and Medic walking, he sighed. "Gosh darn.." he walked back into the kitchen. As you and Medic walked down the long hallways, the only sounds resounding off the walls were the different types of footsteps. His heavier clacking dress shoes to your flip flops. He looked down at your 5'1 body from his 5'11 throne. Your (l/d) (h/c) hair swayed with your walking, your lips occassionally peeking open to close again, your (e/c) eyes shined with the florescent bulbs, your body moving side to side matching your walking. It was intoxicating for him. His feelings of curiosity and even a developing crush were steming out into more lewd territory.

You felt his gaze suddenly and looked up at him. He gave a small smile before looking back up in front of him. He stopped and took off his glasses, placing them into the front pocket of his formal shirt. "Lieben..i vould first like to show you a piece of me." this came out to you incorrectly and he quickly rephrased, "A piece of my vork." you looked at him curiously. 

"My lab."


	3. Lunatic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is getting frustrated and you discover he may be darker than you imagined, though this doesn't seem to bother you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write the last 3 paragraps about 4 times because of saving issues. flipping flip, enjoy.
> 
> Sorry the "smut" is taking a while, i'm trying to keep it nice and developing. There will definitely be something next chapter!  
> (Next Chapter will be LONG)

"Your lab?" questioning with a raise of your eyebrow as he devilishly smilled. "Vell of course, vhere else vould you'd think i vorked?" he said, as he began walking again. "Come along, come along." as you started following around the corner Scout emerged. Finishing a stretch he noticed the doctor first. "Hey doc! How-" moving his eyes over he then noticed you. "Oh...hey (y/n)...is something wrong?" he asked looking up at Medic. He visually frowned but quickly gave a smile. "I vas only showing her around ze HQ, vell i was beginning too." Scout looked down the rest of the main hall to only see the back exit on one end and the main rooms on the other. Knowing that Scout and Medic were the only ones on their hallway, he glared at him. "I got it Doc, she is my sister. My responsibility." he couldn't say much else once he pulled the family card on him.

Watching him walk over to your side and hug you to his chest, he grimaced looking away. "Very vell." he turned the corner Scout came around and left. After the footsteps became more distant, Scout sighed out heavily as if he were holding his breath. "Oh jeez sis.." he began looking at you, "That lunatic was about to take you to his lab wasn't he?" you gasped a bit at the word 'lunatic'. "'Lunatic'? Scout he was only being nice and showing me aroun-" Scout grabbed you by the shoulders. "Listen (y/n) that man doesn't have it all together. He's a mad doc, a great one but definitely mad. He got one of his doves caught in my chest!" he shivered. "I can still feel the scratching....either way. That man is bad news sis!" you were slowly getting offended at his sudden negative disposition towards Medic. He rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, "out of all the men Medic was my last to worry about.." hitting a palm to his face, "He's the first! Gah why didn't i know.."

You took his hand gently to keep him from continuing to beat himself up. "You can show me around okay? but i promise i can handle myself." his face scrunched up. "No one can really handle themselves around Medic.." you laughed a bit trying to lighten the mood. Scout chuckled, "I don't get what was so fun-" before he finished you embraced him, his protectiveness was getting too adorable for you to handle. "H-Hey hey i'm not dying, clinging on real hard there.." he laughed with a blush. "Thank you..for being my brother." he blushed more at this. "Ah..well you know..family." You looked up at him and his joking manner stopped. He sighed, "I love ya too sis." he said patting your head. You both began walking.

\---

"And that, is the pool room. You saw the guys for the first time in here." Scout pointed into the room. "You'v got a big place for as many little space you need." you scoffed and he laughed, taking his hands behind his head. "Management, like to give us what we don't want or need." you both broke out in laughter again. "Well i need some lunch in my stomach..so i'll see ya around okay?" with a reassuring pat on your back he headed back to the main rooms.

You began walking down the hallway you both came up too and in the distance you heard the firing of a gun. You didn't seemed discouraged by it since it was a band of mercenaries. Walking towards the noise you came to an extremely large training gym with all sorts of sections to individually accommodate every mercenary and their preferred skill. "Now this is a good use of space." your voice echoed as you popped your head it. "OI!" you heard and looked up to see Sniper on some obviously fake sniper tower shooting at targets on the gym floor. '"Ya interested Shiela!? come up!" he beckoned. You complied and climbed up the make-shift tower.

You sat in a fold up chair behind the mercenary as he continued firing. After a moments silence he looked behind him and at you, "Would you like to try a shot doll?" he offered and since you were only watching him a chance to maybe try your hand at weapontry seemed like a worthy effort. You came up next to him and sat with one knee on the ground. "Now, you need to hold it-" you interrupted, "I'm not an expert at guns but i atleast know how to hold one" he smirked at your comment and let you continue. You propped the back againsst your shoulder and zoomed into the scope, as you were doing so you felt hands wrap around you. Your handss that gripped the gun were dominated by his as his slowly moved yours into the correct places. 

"It's like this Shiela." either by accident or on purpose his voice was unnervingly close to your ear. The scratchy low husk of his voice almost made your spine tingle but you held the shiver back to avoid showing him your reactions. It felt as if he were trying to make you react, his hands over yours slowly lifted the gun raising the scope to where the red dot pointer hit the pretend target right in the head. "RIght..there." he hummed and this time you couldn't help from shivering. It wasn't at all that you had a thing for him but when someone breathes into your ear you can't help but have it send your nerves off the walls. "Now shoot." he snarled which startled you. Your finger pushed the trigger but instead of the bullet going through the dummy's head, it shot into the wall pads instead creating a loud cling from the metal wall behind it.

"Mein Gott Sniper vhat in Hölle are you doing, trying to kill us!?" Medic came yelling out of the exercise room following Heavy and Soldier, his voice echoing. He stiffened once he saw the position you and Sniper were in. "Sorry mate! Teaching the little lady over here some tips!" he said waving at them. Soldier waved back happily. Medic walked away and out the door. You watched concerned. "Hey, Sniper give me a moment" you say before removing yourself. He grabs your hand, "Stay here Shiela, no need to be oogling over that looney." he said with a smile. "Sniper, let go of me." you asked calmly. "Let girl go" Heavy said bluntly walking over with Soldier behind. Sniper grunted and gently let go as you walked out with them. 

You walked along with them. "Doctor has not been himself for the time you'v been here. Getting frustrated." he said, you looked at him confused. "everyone is getting worried, nobody knows what's wrong. An angry Medic is a scary Medic" Soldier said shivering, very serious, opposed to his normal oblivious and ignorant disposition. You sighed, "i only just met him..." you ran your hand through your hair. "Maybe it's ceasefire..we have been unable to battle for a while, many are rusting up. Medic can't experiment." Heavy spoke and you looked up at him. "Experiment?" you asked. "Medic is very crazy, runs tests and trials on enemy team occasionally." Soldier interjected. You didn't want to think Medic could do such a thing, even if it was fitting. Heavy's arm watch went off and as he checked it he nudged Soldier. "It's poker time." he said looking at you and Soldier. Before he took Soldier by the arm you yelped, "Will Medic be there?". They look at each other as Soldier shrugged and Heavy commented, "I don't know but by looks of it doesn't seem so." You looked down before looking back at his lab doors. "Alright.."

As they walked away you continued to think of what Soldier said. Behind you you heard the loud clinging of metal and random distant bangs and clangs at his lab. This alarmed you, could he have been right? Could he even be testing at this very moment? This sent shivers down your spine. The quick wave of fear left as you continued to think, the fear replaced with curiosity. His devilish smiles, his posture, his disposition around you, his dominance. The last one made you blush. You suddenly began thinking more and more on dominance before you blushed so bad you snapped out of it. Before you would bump into anyone by accident you quickly went to your room to avoid confrontation.

You paced around your room slightly as you kept thinking more and more. 'He could be testing on someone right now what are you thinking!?' you thouppght beating don on yourself for thinking lewdly about the German doctor. "Maybe he's not testing on someone..maybe he's just simply working" you spoke to yourself. With every reassuring phrase your mind kept drifting off to sexual fantaies. You covered your ears to avoid the thought of him whispering German slurrs in to you. You got into bed, tossing and turning at every thought, though the noise he was making kept you distracted, enough to finally fall asleep.


	4. Sprain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i'm sorry it took so long, yes i made a reference and yes i'm sorry but not sorry about the sprain because now you get to be with your lovely medic, and i didn't want to bore you just yet with another whatever x reader because you're here for the medic, not them (too much).

Since that night, for the last couple of weeks it was a constant cycle of frustrated, silent, aloof and nightly noisy Medic, along with Engie and Sniper being hyper considerate to you. They kept taking you out to activities around the HQ and at first, you assumed they were just trying to occupy your time there but it was becoming uncomfortably too much. All you were ever thinking about was Medic but those two kept interrupting you with, "Let's go shootin' Shiela" or "I made you a cake" or "Let's play some pool" or this and that until you played everything available at the HQ over 3 times each. 

Medic was really concerning the team being so out of character. You were constantly trying to find a reason for his frustrations. When you had the chance to talk to him and ask he would only kindly smile with a chuckle and rub your head, reassuring you that he was only stressed. But you wanted to know why, for what reason. He's constantly in his lab during activities making a commotion.

You paced back and forth in forth in your room slowly, writing a letter to your mom. You told her how Scout's been, how the team is and about Medic. You stood there looking down at the paper for a moment thinking about him before your heard a knock at your door. You walked over and opened it to see your brother. "Morning sis! You'v been in there past breakfast..wanted to make sure you were already." he said concern washed over his face, you smiled and put the pen you were writing with along the top of your ear, "I'm fine, i woke up late and decided to write to mom..also i have a letter marked for you from her, it's stamped urgent and important in red ink." He looked a bit shocked as you went back to your desk to retrieve the letter, coming back to hand it to him. As he opened it and skimmed his face drowned as hiss heart sank, "she found my stash!" storming off exclaiming how he'll tell her. You blinked and shook it off. Just as you were closing the door Engie came up surprising you. "Good Morning little lady!" you jumped into a defensive stance dropping your letter before relaxing and realizing it was him, again. "Saw you missed breakfast but i didn't wanna wake you. Then i saw Scout run by from your room and assumed you were awake. By the by why is he all sweaty?" he asked curiously and you scoffed, "Family issues" he raised his eyebrowws and gave a nod, "fair enough." he said before taking off his gloves. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to play some pool with me and Mundy tonight?" you looked at him confused, "Mundy?" you asked, "Oh, that's Sniper." he assured. "Oh...what's your name then?" you asked, with a smile and slight blush he replied, "Dell." You gave a small smile while picking up the letter, "That's a nice name" you complimented and he blushed more, looking away momentarily. "Ahem- anyway...you wanna play some pool?" he asked again. You thought about it, "No thank you Engie..i think i'll spend some time my brother and the others maybe playing something else." you answered. He looked down and rub the back of his neck, "I mean we have been playing a lot together, i think you fully deserve some time to yourself."he said with a small smile. "Thanks Dell, now i have a letter to write my mom so i'll see you around okay?" you gave his shoulder a rub and closed the door. "Damn it to hell.." he muttered before walking off. You sat down at your desk, continuing to write your letter.

Dell walked down the hallway to the pool room, entering and seeing Mundy, Heavy and Medic. "Medic! You're here.." He said in amazement, Heavy placing a hefty hand on his shoulder as he looked up at Dell slowly. "Got Doctor to try and come play." Heavy said as Medic sighed. "Well..let's get this game started.." Dell said as he grabbed a cue stick. Medic was glaring at both Mundy and Dell when they weren't looking. The game began and it was a bit tense, Medic would get cocky with a score and the most frustrated at a lose. In the middle of the game as Mundy was setting his aim, he decided to squeeze it out of him. "So..Medic...what's got your nerves in a knot?" he asked hitting the white ball into several other colored ones, sending them in all directions. Medic squinted, rubbing the ridge of his nose while in thought. "I'm stuck in a loop at ze moment...I don't know how to explain the vay i feel at zis.." Mundy gave a look to both Dell and Heavy. "What feeling?" he asked. "Ever since (y/n) came..i have not...been feeling correct.." he ran his fingers through his hair. Dell scrunched his face up a bit, "Feeling correct how?" he asked. "I do things compulsively...my chest and head begin to tingle.." his balls a fist up. "Why have you been making so much noise in your lab doc?" Mundy interjected. "I'v been trying to find a cure..some medicine..somezing to make the feeling stop.." he rubbed his face. Heavy blinked, "Doctor..have you ever liked a person?" he added, the rest look back at him. "What're you trying to say-" "No." Medic interrupted Mundy. Heavy rubbed his bald head, "Medic, i believe you may be feeling this now.." he suggested. Medic looked up and over with wide eyes. "Do you zink...love?" Medic shuttered, "Zat is something i have yet to...happen to me.." he muttered. Dell and Mundy looked disgruntled, looking over at one another. Medic began to laugh and everyone froze. His laughter grew and grew, until he then pointed up, "Yes, yes this is new! Somezing new!" with a rub of his chin, "But how vould i go about this..?" he questioned. "Listen..Doc..i think i'm going to pack it in for tonight..." Dell said before putting his cue stick back on the holder and leaving. "..Hm..vhat is his problem?" Medic said with a small howling laugh, Mundy snapping. "I'm done for tonight too. Goodnight." taking off his hat he stormed out. "It seems i have given my melancholy to ze teammates.." Medic pondered, turning back around to Heavy. "Do you sink..you could help me vith (y/n)?" Heavy laughed with Medic's favor, "You know nothing of love!?" He exclaimed as he continued to laugh, hitting his knee and wiping the tear from his eye. When he came back up for air he saw Medic with a completely blank face on, dead serious. "Yes..Heavy, i know nosing about it..and with whatever advice i can get...maybe i can get rid of these feelings.." Medic said sternly. Heavy coughed adjusting back to his normal state and gave a nod, "Of course Doctor. I am very good with ladies." he nudged him, giving him a wink. "Please don't do zat.." he asked blankly and Heavy cleared his throat. "Sure..Sure.."

"WOO! KING KANDY HERE I COME!" You yelled as you moved your small player piece closer to the final objective of Candy Land. Pyro was panicking as you closed in, but soon had your last turn one square away, Pyro only 3 squares away from your character. "Aw man!" You groaned as Pyro excitedly cheered, picking up a new card. His muffled voice rang around as he flipped it over and showed you his card telling him to advance 5 spaces. Your jaw dropped, "You cheated!" sticking your tongue out at the coincidence as he moved his piece, knocking down yours in the process and landing on King Kandy's castle. Pyro stood up and cheered himself on, as you mopped onto the ground. "But i'm..the champion.." with a sniff you looked over a Demo who was laughing away at the win, "Oh man! I didn't see that one coming! Aha! Ah, so, do you laddie's wanna play some monopoly!?" he asked holding up the box. "If we play, we play by the rules! Nothing like last time!" Soldier glared at Demo, "Like i can keep a promise ahaha!" Demo hollered. Soldier grumbled, "Then we have a challenge you sissy!" he pointed at Demo. "Is this a threat now!?" He cried as he opened the box, dumping the game contents onto the table next to you as Pyro sat down on the couch, watching. You sat up and watched them set up the game, helping Soldier figure out which piece he wanted to be. Pyro picked the shoe, Soldier picked the dog and Demo picked the hat. "Noo..wait..i want the hat! Trade?" Soldier asked straightening out his arm to hand him the dog. "Pah! No! You can pick from the ones we didn't!" Demo replied slamming his palm onto the table, jostling the set a bit. Soldier grunted and looked down at all the pieces, tapping a finger to his chin contemplating. "Ah..yes!" he said quietly as he placed the dog down and took up the ship. "Well that only took half of the game time." Demo snorted as Pyro gave a giggle. "Oh..plug it up!" Soldier cried placing his ship on the go square. You watched their small arguments until you saw Mundy storming into the gym from the corner of your eye. You looked back, and over to the men who were all too focused on monopoly to notice you slip away. You jogged over and slowed down as you reached the opened doors, peering in as you heard the clang of metal and grunts from the smaller equipment gym in the corner of the training gym. You quietly walked over, opening the door to find an obviously angry Mundy bench pressing with no shirt. You were only concerned about his anger, you seemed to always have a knack for identifying when people were feeling a certain way, and trying to help them.

His arms were surprisingly pretty built, being he wears attire that makes him come off as a skinny twig man. He was viciously pushing up and down on the weights, accumulating sweat rapidly. He has a large patch of hair on the middle of his pecks with a small line that ended right at his belly button. His pants were slightly unbuttoned either intentionally or from pressure. The curves that lead to his region were showing and this type of exposure made you blush. You forgot to say what you were going to ask at the mere sight of a near naked man, this made you start to daydream of Medic and how he would look naked. Mundy finally put the bar back up on the stand and sat up, huffing and wiping his forehead of sweat, his hair wasn't too messy being at it's buzz cut length but his sideburns were drizzling sweat leaving trails. His sunglasses were off, this is when you noticed his amber eyes especially when they locked onto yours. "S-Shiela" he studdered, surprised at your appearance. "Oh..hey! I just..saw you storm off into here so i wanted to know if you were..alright." You said leaning against the door frame. You felt him glancing up your body due to the positions you were both in. "Yeah..i'm fine..now" he gave a small grin putting on his sunglasses. You looked away, "That's good.." you said with a nod. You gave being sincere a shot, "Listen, if you ever have something you need to tell me, or talk to me about, i'm here." you told him turning back. You could see his eyes through his orange gradient sunglasses as they widened and moved away. "Well i got some stuff to tell you now.." he said with a raspy voice. You genuinely wanted to know, so you walked over and sat on the bench next to him, looking at him with concern. He sat on the edge of his bench, leaning into you. "Shiela, i got a hankering for something.." he said softly, almost whispering. "For..what?" You questioned. "Well..i got some news today..someone's got a crush on you.." You gasped a bit at this revelation. Who could love you other than Scout? Of course, in a family way. No one else seemed to act too different around you, you didn't even register the chummy-ness of Mundy and Dell as anything past platonic. You were taken out of thought when Mundy took his arm and wrapped it around your waist, putting the other under your chin where he rested his thumb, lifting your face to his. "I don't want anyone..taking you away from me.." You didn't feel anything for him but of course in the situation of such close intimacy you blushed which registered as confirmation in his mind. He went to kiss you but you yelped and jolted away, falling back onto the bench you sat on. You began to realize you weren't on the same wavelength as him when he smirked at your posture, crawling slowly on top of you. "M-Mundy listen.." you breathed out and he smirked more, turning into a devilish smile as his teeth snarled out. "Mundy? How did you figure that out? You must really have a thing for me.." You tried to curl up but he was separating your legs with his torso as he leaned in closer. "N-No Dell told-" "Don't mention that man's name around me..or anyone else's except for mine.." he interrupted you, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you do..feel the same way don't you?" he asked with a low husky voice. You took the chance to shake your head. He stopped for a moment as his face went blank. He looked down and sat up, covering his face. "Oh god.." he shuttered out. You sat up holding yourself with your elbows as you saw him uncover his face to look at you with regret. "I'm sorry about that..I thought..we were getting something.." he scratched his head, "Guess it was just me." You sat up all the way. "It's okay, i was probably giving off the wrong vibes..and i only know your name because Dell told me." you finally finished, he chuckled, "Guess he has a thing for you too?" you looked at him curiously. "The man always tries to tell a lady he likes his name before anything else..a very formal and polite guy...i would say the same for myself but..look what i did." he said with a laugh. "It's okay Mundy, just, please don't do that again." you said with an awkward laugh, he laughed as well, "Yeah of course.." The laughter soon died down and you looked up at the wall clock, seeing that i was 6 PM. "Holy-i'm going to miss my show!" You exclaimed, jumping up abruptly. "Show?" Mundy asked as you ran to the door, looking back at him, "CRYING BREAKFAST FRIENDS!" You yelled before running out.

As you were running out the room you saw Spy mopping the floors. He was humming with headphones on to classical instrumental when he locked eyes with you. "(Y/N)! ze floors!" He yelled. Before you could stop yourself, you began to slip and slide on the water, seeing Spy flash before your eyes as he desperately tried to grab your shirt collar but it was too late. Your ankles were thrown around here and there as in the midst a large volt of pain hit you as you both slammed into the wall and realized you ankle was bent up. You lay on the ground, glaring at your ankle through your foggy mind and tears making sure it's not too horrendously mashed. Luckily through your short period of consciousness there was absolutely no sign of serious fracture or breakage, but hell did it hurt. Your last thoughts were, "Ow, i must'v sprained it." and the last sight was Spy running towards you before you blacked out. 

Slowly coming in and out of consciousness you see yourself being lifted and rushed somewhere. Flashes of Heavy and Medic, along with your brother who was yelling and kind'v..crying? Others were running around you before you conked out again. This time, for a while.

You wake back up in a lab/warehouse of a building, laying on a metal doctors chair with the white film paper that rang along it. Your body was heavy, especially your ankle. Though nothing seemed to hurt, even if your vision was blurry and you seemed to still be fading in and out, you felt a little comfort finally being relaxed to some degree. You moaned and Medic was alerted as you heard a desk chair swivel out. "Fraulein!" you heard as you saw Medic come into view. His hands were together and his face shown of deep worry. "Medic.." you said softly laying your head back, feeling the thick wall of bandages covering your head. "Wha-" "You have a long hairline fracture along your skull from your crash as well as a second degree Eversion sprain on your ankle.." he said as he went back and grabbed x-rays, displaying them on the monitor. Sighing, you smiled. "Thank you Medic." he looked over and with a blush he smiled back. This time, he seemed very gentle. "Ah.." you said, he was smiling a bit looking at you slightly, you realized maybe this was your moment to get something out of him. "Medic-" "Vhat is love..Lieben?" he interrupted. You laid still for a moment processing his question. "Love..is when you feel something so intense for another person, where you want to do so many things with them and only them..that you can't contain it, and it eats at you.." You drifted off referring to yourself but not noticing. Medic stood still momentarily before coming over with a blank face. "Zat is love then?" He said taking your hand. You opened your mouth to speak, "Lieben.." he began, holding you off. "I have been...absolutely frustrated vith myself..all those days wondering vhat i was feeling and vhy i couldn't get you out of my head..i couldn't face you..every night i tried to find a cure, thinking it was some sickness.." he cleared his throat looking you in the eye, "But Heavy vas able to guide me..help me realize what i vas..really feeling." You felt your heart swell at the coming climax of his statement. "I sink..i have..feelings for you..Lieben." he gets out softly, very rugged. He kept looking at you with his shining slate blue eyes and he took off his glasses almost waiting for a response. "I..I think i have feelings for you too.." the swell of admiration and infatuation was turning into the mixture of curiosity, wanting to know more and do more with him and only him, as you mentioned earlier.

He had bags under his eyes from possible sleepless nights, or exhaustion. His hair was a slight mess, and his face was gentle. His work attire was very casual, another white button up that was buttoned down a bit revealing some chest hairs, as the curl in his hair dangled, beige khakis, and black dress shoes. He wore a watch on one arm, his short sleeved shirt revealed his hairy and built arms which made you blush. His stubble was manifesting, though there was a shadow underneath. You were gazing up at each other and it felt as if the world had truly stopped; how cliche. You both snapped out when he shook his head and laughed a bit. "Oh..haha, how time flies, i'm sure Scout vants to see you..." He said beginning to turn away. You grabbed his arm and pulled his unaware body over, bringing his head in and kissing him. He didn't pull away, and the kiss seemed to last forever. You finally detach and he looked at you surprised with his mouth a bit open. "Don't forget about what i just said..Medic, i like you too." you smiled and he looked away again blushing heavily, you got the feeling he had no idea how to respond to these situations. He seemed misunderstood and lonely, you caressed your thumb on his cheek. "Lieben..call me Fritz.." he said in a low husk. You nodded. "Fritz..I want to go out with you." you said and he stumbled a little back, formally adjusting his attire. "Go out? But you're hurt and recovering." he objected and you laughed. He looked at you confused before you replied, "No Me-I mean Fritz..'Go out' can mean, will you be my boyfriend?" he stared at you again. "Boyfriend? I have..uh..never.." he seemed dumbfounded as he looked around a bit. You reached your hand out and took his gently, his dominate outside was shedding a bit to an unguided child. "Do you like me?" You asked and he nodded, "Then date me." he stood for a moment and his face grew red. "Y-Yes of course." he answered and you held his hand tighter. "Lieben.." He glanced at your hands held together as he stepped forward, leaning in and kissing you again. You both grew into the kiss and slowly you detached hands as his touched your shoulders. For someone who was said to be an insane doctor, he was very gentle and apprehensive but it was only the beginning. His hands traveled down your arms as you continued to lock lips. It was steadily making you hot, his caressing strokes along your arms up and down, the hot kisses that transferred each others feelings, both were the cause. You felt a hand wrap around your waist before pulling you closer, as he pressed close almost climbing on top of you. This is when you felt him activate, he took your wrists and held on to them tight raising them over your head. Though, in your current state he was still gentle. The kisses got more deep and pressing, each others saliva was almost dripping out. You felt the hand around your waist lower as it went under your shirt, exploring your back. Running a finger along your spine and rubbing the palm around the patches of nerves making you shiver and jolt a bit here and there. This is when you felt his fingers touch your bra strap until you heard a large banging at the doors. This is when you both retracted from each other in surprise and brushed everything off for the coming visitor.

Scout rushed in, "Doc is she ok-?!" He looked over at you and ran over. "(y/n!) you're alright!" He had a couple of tears at the corner of his eyes. "Hey, no need to cry, it's only a bump and a sprained ankle." You assured him, "now wipe those tears you wuss." he stiffened and grunted, "I was only worried about you okay? Don't make me happy you're hurt.." he said running his finger along the corners of his eyes taking out the tears. You laughed, taking him by the arm and pulling him into a hug. He hugged back tightly, Medic was a bit nervous looking but you looked at him with a smile to try and calm him down. He smiled a bit back, sighing. The rest of the team came in one by one, Pyro was holding a Blue balloon as he walked over and handed it to you. As everyone circled around and celebrated in your recovery, giving Medic pats and congrats, even with a swollen head a throbbing ankle you were happy, things felt like they were falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha i got you! 
> 
> I'm prepping you for the intensity to come.


End file.
